Pulse Point
by aaaaaaaaaa-sa-a
Summary: Percy exploits Annabeth's weak spot, and it's the same as his. Rated for kissing and minor cursing.


**AN: 3/26/15: Just fixing some grammatical errors...Don't mind me...**

**This takes place a little bit before Percy goes missing, when they're actually comfortable with their relationship and Percy doesn't feel like boyfriend roadkill every six seconds! This is also a make-out scene, so if you're not into that kind of thing, then I'd suggest you don't read this.**

**T****hanks for clicking on my fic, and even further thanks if you actually read it! :D**

"Annabeth."

"Shut up."

"Annnnabeth."

"Go away."

"Annnnnie-beth."

"Leave me alone."

"You don't mean that!" Percy Jackson gasped in fake surprise. Annabeth Chase gave her boyfriend a dry look before returning her gaze to her book.

"Annnnnnnnnnnn-abeth."

"Shush it."

"Annie-beth."

"Go away."

"Annnnnnabeeeeth," Percy purred, nuzzling her jaw.

"Just let me read, for gods' sakes!"

She was laying on her elbows and stomach, on his bed, reading some book called _Looking for Alaska_. Percy was also on his stomach, on his bed, but trying to get Annabeth's attention _away_ from her reading.

So far, the mission was _not_ a success.

"Annabeth," he whispered, placing kisses along her neck.

She shoved his head away with one hand. "Go. The _fuck_. Away."

"But it's _my_ room!" he exclaimed.

"I could go," she suggested.

"No!" He rolled onto her, his legs between hers', keeping most of her weight off of her, but putting just enough on so that she couldn't escape without struggling.

"Anniebeth." He nuzzled that spot between her shoulder blades. The hard bones scrunched together and she let out a tiny sigh, but not much else.

"I'm going to kill you," she mentioned lightly, turning the page.

"You can't," he said, scrunching up his nose. "I'm invulnerable, remember, Wise Girl?"

"I know your weak spot, remember, Seaweed Brain?" she mocked in an _uh, duh_ voice. She gave a testing shove, pushing herself up on her elbows so that her stomach was off the mattress. He knew she could tell that she wouldn't be getting out of this without struggling, and she plopped right back down, not giving him that satisfaction.

"Hmmm…" he sighed contently as he slipped his hands under her shirt, ghosting his fingers over her skin, and nudged the back of her head.

Her nose hit the pages, and, with an irritated grunt, smacked him on the top of the head. "Leave me alone," she growled.

"Hmmm…" His fingers continued to trail imagery patterns on her skin until he remembered she was wearing a button-down. He fumbled to take the buttons out and, with some coaxing, managed to get it off her arms until the flannel was touching no more of her skin.

He moved her hair and kissed the nape of her neck. Annabeth allowed a tiny, pleased sigh escape her lips, but there was no other reaction.

Getting slightly frustrated with the small quantity of feedback from her (if Percy was in her place, he'd be moaning his head off before her lips ever met his skin), Percy let his tongue trail over the hard ridges of her spine, stopping above the back of her bra. A shiver wracked her body and she groaned the smallest of groans and…that's it.

The unsatisfied feeling within him grew. He sunk his teeth into the skin above her bra. Not enough to hurt, of course, but enough for her to curse swiftly under her breath and another shiver to travel down her spine.

He moved down slightly, nudging her bra up just a bit further to nip at her spine. She shuddered again, and this time she groaned his name. He counted it as a win, knowing that he could get her to admit it was him who was giving her pleasure, but her eyes still ghosted over the words of the book.

He slowly sucked hickeys down her spine, shifting himself downwards every other nibble on her skin.

After a rather hard suck, Annabeth let out a strangled, "_Di immortals_," and moved one of her hands behind her to twine in his hair. He looked up, hopeful, but she was still focused on her book.

Growling under his breath, Percy made it to the base of her vertebrae and kissed the small of her back. With a thud, the book slipped from her fingers and fell on the floor. She clenched her fists and pressed her forehead on the pillows, taking deep breaths and hissing, "_Fucking shit_."

"You like that, Wise Girl?" Percy purred, sinking his teeth into the spot before she could answer, earning a loud moan and another string of curses for his trouble.

He pulled back, realizing something. Her weak spot was in the _same exact_ spot as his Achilles's Heel. Why? He didn't know. Maybe it was because she pulled him out of the Styx…_But_, she hadn't actually been there. What this some kind of…physical connection? Would this be a weak spot like his; one that could get her killed with only a needle? Now _that_ was a sickening thought. What if…?

His musings were cut off as she took control of the situation. She whirled under him so that she could wrap her legs around his waist and, with a flick of her hips, flip them over. She grabbed his hair to slam his lips to hers and she rolled her hips against his, and all semi-coherent thought fled his brain; like a wingman that patted you're shoulder and said, _I know when I'm not needed anymore. Go get her, Tiger, _before he disappeared.

Losing himself in the rather rough kiss, Percy trailed his hands up her arms and slid his palms over her abdomen, careful not to touch her chest in a way that would make them _both_ uncomfortable. He pulled away for air, and, with an animalistic growl that one would expect from the male of this situation, Annabeth literary _tore_ his shirt. Like, _in half_.

If that didn't turn him on, then…Well, then there's something wrong with him.

He reached up to bring her down to his level and kiss her again, but she flipped him over.

"Annabeth, what are you–"

He cut himself off with a groan when she pressed her thumb against his Achilles's Heel. The electrifying feeling only increased when she slipped her hand under his _torn_ shirt and applied even more pressure.

"You like that, huh, Seaweed Brain?" she mocked, her voice low and husky, before dragging her tongue over his collar bone. The only thing that he was able to get out of his mouth was a moan, and he guessed that answered that.

The pressure on his weak spot only increased, and he desperately wanted to feel her mouth attached to that point on his body. But he knew that she wouldn't take the chance that something might happen to him.

Finally retaining at least _some_ fine motor skills, he pulled Annabeth's head down to his elevation. He'd feel embarrassed over the method he used to tug her closer–via bra strap, since he had taken off her shirt–later. Screw consequences. The urge to kiss his Wise Girl was just too overwhelming.

She kissed back, removing her hand from his Achilles's Heel to scratch her fingers over his scalp. Percy pushed himself up so that the two of them were sitting and kissing comfortably.

This kiss was slow and relaxed; now was the time for fingers to lazily ghost along the opposite's skin, not for a battle of teeth and tongues.

Even though heated kisses were really, truly amazing, Percy preferred this kind of kiss. Slow, languid mouths instead of a fight for dominance. Brushing touches instead of erotic hands.

He knew that Annabeth favors the opposite, (since she's usually the one to start heated kisses) but some disagreements like this were expected. Percy was the son of Poseidon, and Annabeth the daughter of Athena. _Of course_ they were going to have different opinions.

Percy sighed into the kiss as Annabeth tugged at his hair before running her hands over his shoulders.

"Hey, Percy, Annabeth do you two want any–Holy gods!"

They jumped apart as Percy's mom (his freaking _mom_) walked in. Annabeth leaped so far back that she nearly teetered off his bed, but his arm shot out and caught her waist before she could fall.

Sally looked purely shocked, and a little bit horrified, with a blush that matched the _completely_ horrified couple. "What happened to your _shirt_?"

Annabeth glanced down, already knowing that she was without a top. "What do you…?" She then noticed Percy's ripped Camp Half-Blood shirt and the single orange thread that weaved around her fingers. "Oh, gods." Obviously just remembering what she had done, she blushed even harder and covered her face with her hands. She flopped on her side and smashed a pillow over her head. "Oh, gods."

"I'll just-I'll just…go now. Yeah. Bye." Sally shut the door. Then she added in a surprised voice, "Remember to use protection!"

"Oh, gods," Annabeth muttered, her voice muffled by the pillow. "Kill me now…"

"Oh, come on, Wise Girl." Percy crawled over to her nudged her knee. His face burned and he felt extremely embarrassed, but he also had this…thrill inside him. His mom had just walked in on him and his girlfriend kissing. It felt like they were breaking the rules, and it invigorated him. "It isn't _that_ bad."

"Yes it is!" she moaned. "Your mother caught us _making out_. Not just that, but she saw that I _ripped your shirt_, Percy. Ripped it, like some kind of fucking _Fabio movie_."

"Yeah, buuuuut…" He curled around her, wrapping his arms around her torso and pressing his cheek to her stomach. "…it wasn't _that_ bad."

She only groaned in mortal embarrassment.

And he couldn't help it when he kissed her abs and murmured, "Plus, I found it _really_ hot."

"_Percy_!" she shrieked, and he only smiled into her skin.

He had her attention.

Mission succeeded.

**AN: ****I really do hope you enjoyed, and that everything was alright. If not, please let me know, and let me know what exactly I did wrong instead of just a vague statement.**

**Constructive criticism appreciated, and reviews really do mean a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rick Riordan's **_**Percy Jackson**_** or John Green's **_**Looking For Alaska**_**. If I did, I'd be both male and middle-aged. I am neither of those things.**


End file.
